


Add One More

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Yes, This is Our Life [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s just it, dad. I can’t breath. Jenna called and she’s in labor and Derek is on the way to the hospital now from work. I told him I’d meet him there… And I need you to come get me because I don’t think I should be driving when I can’t-“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add One More

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the 'future fic' square on my trope bingo card
> 
> I don't know anything about adoption
> 
> all errors are mine

“Dad!” Stiles yelled into the phone as soon as Sheriff Stilinski answered. “It’s happening! She’s almost here! Dad, I’m going crazy. You have to come with us. You have-“

“Stiles!” David bellowed into the phone, trying to be heard over his son’s excitement. “Take a breath, son.”

“That’s just it, dad. I can’t breath. Jenna called and she’s in labor and Derek is on the way to the hospital now from work. I told him I’d meet him there… And I need you to come get me because I don’t think I should be driving when I can’t-“

Remembering his son’s panic attacks around the time his mother died, David calmly instructed, “Stiles, I don’t care where you are, sit down and put your head on your knees. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.” Waving to one of his deputies, David got up, grabbed his keys and jacket and headed for the door. He put his hand over the bottom of the phone to tell his deputy, “Jenna’s in labor. I’m taking Stiles to the hospital.”

“No problem, Sheriff,” Deputy Kline said with a grin. “Tell the boys congrats for me.”

Nodding, David headed out. Over the phone he could hear Stiles had calmed slightly. “I’m getting in the car now. I’ll be by in about ten minutes and then we’ll go to the hospital. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Thanks, dad,” Stiles croaked.

 

When David arrived at Stiles and Derek’s house he let himself in with his key. He’d been pleased when his sons gave him the key right after they moved in. He rarely let himself in uninvited as he didn’t want to intrude on his boys. But right then, all he wanted to do was comfort his son and get to the hospital to welcome his first grandchild.

Stiles was sitting up on the bottom step of the main staircase; David moved to sit next to him. Knocking Stiles’ shoulder with his own he asked, “Feel better?”

“A little.” Stiles leaned forward, head down.

“Come now, kid. Jenna’s the one doing all the work. We gotta get to the hospital to hold her hand. You know she probably scared shitless.”

Jenna was a sweet girl, who smiled all the time and studied archaeology at university. But she’d gotten herself in a bit of a predicament her second year of school. After her boyfriend dropped completely out of the picture, she decided to put her baby up for adoption. It was perfect timing for the Stilinski-Hale’s who’d been looking to adopt for about a year. Jenna didn’t care that Stiles and Derek were both men; she’d been more concerned that they both had jobs and would be able to financially capable of taking care of a child. After meeting them once, she decided they would be the perfect parents for her little one. The trio decided on a closed adoption with the idea that Stiles and Derek would occasionally send pictures of little Erica Laura or Andrew Boyd.

“Yeah, she’s gonna do all the work now, but then the baby is coming home with us.” Stiles turned to meet his father’s eyes. “And she’ll really be _ours_.”

“You two are ready. You’re scared right now, you think Derek isn’t too?”

“No, Derek’s not scared. He’s going to be a perfect father. He was around kids all the time before the fire. And he aced all the parenting classes… I kept dropping the baby, especially when we were supposed to be washing the dolls. They were so slippery, dad.” Stiles frowned, desperate for his father to understand why he’d started to panic the second his phone rang and ‘Jenna’ came up on the caller id. “What if I drop the baby?!”

“Babies are more resilient than you think. You rolled off the changing table twice. Once for me and once for your mom. Unfortunately you fell on my watch first; I thought your mother was going to kill. But you were fine, both times, and you’re fine now. You two can do this.” David stood up and held his hand out to Stiles. “Come on, kid. We need to go. Talk to your husband at the hospital. I promise, he’s scared too.”

“No he’s not; Derek’s perfect,” Stiles muttered unhappily as he took his father’s hand and got up from the stairs.

 

The drive over to the hospital was a quiet one. This concerned David about his son’s state of mind more than the panic attack and he kept looking over at Stiles, trying to figure out what his son was thinking.

Derek met them at the entrance to the maternity ward, hand in his pockets and a tight smile. “Hey,” he greeted his husband and father-in-law.

“Hey.” The Sheriff stepped forward and enveloped Derek in a tight hug. “What did the doctors say?” he asked as he let go and stepped back.

“She’s a few centimeters dilated and in for the long haul.”

Nodding, David said, “Claudia was in labor with this one,” he jerked his head Stiles’ way. “For nearly eighteen hours. So, I’ll hit the café and get us some coffee. We’re gonna need it. And your werewolf strength,” David placed one hand on Derek’s shoulder, saying the ‘w’ word in near whisper. “Will come in handy when she’s in pain and squeezing you so hard you think she might break something.”

Derek responded with a small snort and a smirk. As David walked down the hall, Derek turned to his husband and asked, “You ok? You look a little green.”

Swaying slightly on the spot, Stiles groaned, “We’re gonna be parents.”

Quickly Derek led Stiles to the nearest chair and forced him to sit. He ran his hand through Stiles’ hair, rubbing his nails along the scalp. “Yeah, I know. When Jenna called me at work, I dropped my cell in my coffee I was so shocked.”

Stunned, Stiles shifted in his seat to look right at Derek. He reached up with both hands and grabbed Derek’s face so he couldn’t easily turn away. “Wait, what? You’re scared too?”

Frowning at Stiles, Derek rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid.” Stiles let out a disappointed sigh but perked up when Derek said, “Of course, I’m scared.”

“Oh thank god.” Stiles sagged in relief. Letting go of Derek’s face, he found his husband’s hands and pulled them onto his lap. “These last few weeks, you’ve finished getting everything in order and I don’t know… you’re always so strong… I thought you were fine, had a handle on everything, while I was freaking out.”

Wryly, Derek raised an eyebrow and asked, “When do I ever have a handle on things?”

It was Stiles’ turn to roll his eyes. “Knock that crap out. You’ve come a long way since you came back to BH. You’re only a sourwolf like twenty-five percent of the time now.”

“And you’re only a pain in the ass about eighty percent of the time, so you may have actually gotten worse.”

“You’re saying I was less of a pain in high school?” Stiles laughed, some the unease he’d entered the hospital with dissipating.

“Maybe not less, but different.”

“Gee, thanks.” Stiles pulled one of Derek’s hands up to give it a kiss.

Leaning in, Derek said, “I think you missed my mouth.” Stiles laughed some more before leaning in as well. When the couple pulled apart a few moments later, they were both smiling. Stepping back from the chair, Derek said, “Let’s head in. Jenna’s probably freaking out that we’re not with her.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed. “Dad can just bring the coffee straight to her room.”

 

Nine hours later Andrew Boyd made his entrance into the world with all ten toes and fingers, much to the relief of his family. “You did great, Jenna,” Stiles said kissing the top of the young woman’s head. “He’s beautiful.”

Holding his son in his arms, Derek nodded, completed enthralled with the perfect, little bundle of joy. Taking a quick second to look up he grinned at Jenna. “Thank you,” he said, voice heavy with emotion and sincerity.

“Ok, it’s my turn.” Stiles held out his arms. “I get some A.B. time now.”

Shifting his son away from his husband, Derek shook his head. “We are _not_ calling him that.” From the bed, Jenna laughed.

“You can call him Andrew, Andy, whatever you want. I’m calling him A.B.” Stiles reached out his arms again and grudgingly Derek relinquished his hold on the littlest Stilinski-Hale. “Hey there, my beautiful boy. You’re not gonna believe this, but your papa over there.” They’d long ago decided that Stiles would be daddy while Derek would be papa. “He was scared when Jenna called saying you were on your way. Not me of course, nope. I was cool as a cucumber.” Jenna laughed again while Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest and half glared at Stiles. “But he was so brave coming in here to welcome you. And that’s how you know he, we, love you. Because nothing would have stopped our being here, not even being a little scared.”

A.B., Andrew, huffed in Stiles’ arms and closed his eyes, his father’s voice soothing him to sleep.

Stiles moved so that he was next to Derek and leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder. Stiles knew their love would go the distance when Derek’s didn’t push him off. “I love you,” he said to Derek even though his eyes were glued to their child.

Derek wrapped one arm around Stiles’ waist. With his other hand he rubbed a gentle finger along Andrew, A.B.’s, cheek. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr if you'd like: http://blumvale.tumblr.com/


End file.
